Tell me about OUR planet
by nikki-michelle
Summary: Bra, from a young age always wanted to know about the planet that she would have been able to rule, but what if one day she was able to make that happen? Would there been new enemies or would it all fall at her feet?
1. Chapter 1

**hey hey so Nikki-michelle here, okay so this is my first FF. I hope that you like it. =) R&R . oh btw I do not own anything!Although it would be nice, well peace and love.**

A five-year old Bra was wondering around her home in her little white and red polka dot dress, her little shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. She thought about maybe going to visit her brother but Goten was there and they did nothing but kick her out into the hallway for bothering them. The next person that came to mind was her mom, but knowing her she was probably in the lab with gramps. The only other person that was on the compound was her father and if she knew him like she did, being his little princess and all then he was either in the GR or in the living room.

Bra made her way down the stairs through the kitchen and into the living room, she stopped there first so that she wouldn't have to make her way around the house. She guessed that the Gods were on her side today '_well maybe the last couple minutes_' she thought to herself, Bra found her father in what looked like a heated staring contest, she smiled knowing that if the TV was human then that person would be ten feet under the ground. She had to admit her father glare was rather um how would you put it...death defining.

She held her breath thinking that she would be able to sneak up on him but what she didn't know was that the prince himself already felt her present, but he let on like he didn't know. Bra levitated into the air and slowly began making her way to the couch where he sat, but before she could even got the chance to scream her father had her down tickling her.

" hahahaha daddy stop, I give up I wont do it again." she screamed while laughing. Vegeta stopped, smiling at her, he sat her in his lap.

"Princess you're going to have to work on sneaking up on someone if you want to scare me." he told her.

" Oh daddy I know" she said smiling while moving a piece of her blue hair behind her left ear. "I'm getting better at it, Trunks doesn't know all the stuff I do to him yet " the five-year old said with a smirk like his, appearing on her small face

Vegeta raised and eyebrow '_sometime I wonder where she gets this from_' he thought to himself as he looked at his little girl, the princess of a world that she would never be able to see. It made his heart ache but he knew it was for the better, she didn't look like a saiyan on the outside mainly because she was her mothers carbon copy, blue eyes and all but he be damned if she didn't act more saiyan than her brother most of the time. Her attitude was that of his when he was younger, '_well from what I remember Nappa telling me all those years ago._'

Just as he was thinking that, her tiny but demanding voice rung in his ears and brought him back from his thoughts. "Daddy, would you tell me about our planet?" she seen the look on her father's eyes and stuck her nose in the air and continued " And before you say anything, I know I wasn't born there but I am the princess of all saiyans am I not? So don't that make the planet mine too." she meant for it to be a question but it came out more like a statement.

To say that Vegeta was not shocked would be an understatement. His mind went blank and he searched her eyes, but for what he didn't know. Then it happen, Bra knew all to well what might happen and she pulled off her best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Vegeta, at the point seeing the eyes, knew he lost. _'Damn her and her will to make me do anything she wants_' he scolded himself for letting her have him wrapped around her pinky since day one. He sighed in defeat,

" Okay princess, I'll tell you." Bra looked at her father and smiled the biggest smile that she has ever had in her short five years of life.

Vegeta had spent the last hour and a half telling his little girl all that he could remember about their planet but she was left with one more question but she knew that if she asked him that their time would be a wasn't and she didn't want her father mad. Before she got off his lap, she lifted up and kissed Vegeta cheek and jumped down. Vegeta stood up as well, to go train was her thought. He rubbed her head and walked out of the house to the GR.

" Umm, I know daddy and mommy will get mad at me if I happen to find a way to go to Vegeta-sei." she said to her self while walking back up to the stairs to her room. The little girl would not be seen the rest of the day till it was dinner. Being the Daughter and granddaughter of the two smartest people on earth had its ups, her little mind was reeling about how and when she was going to be able to complete everything that she had come up with.

**eep! I know kinda short, but I have a question. Should I keep Bra little for a couple more chapters? Well that's all for now =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AWE! so I got my first review and follow, I can see why everyone likes it so much, haha I swear I was giddy for maybe an hour. So with this chapter I decided that I would jump a head a little but I have good ideas. Oh yeah I don't own Nadda. okay.. glad we cleared that up. Well here is this chapter. R&R**

**Peace and Love**

* * *

11 years later.

The summer was hot, the sun was high in the sky making it about noon. There was a slight breeze but nothing more but if you asked one sixteen year old girl, she wouldn't have anything to complain was music playing in the back ground by the pool area. It hadn't been that long since Bra had turn sixteen but at the moment, she was by the pools edge with her feet in the water. Her body was almost to the ground as her right arm was propping her up so she was able to read her book not at all aware of anything around her. why should she be? she was the only one home. '_Right_' she thought to her self, being consumed back into her book he forgot the world around her.

Just as she was letting herself slip, someone was walking on to the compound but she didn't take notice to him. Her brother best friend had come to check on her. ' _like she needs it_.' he mused thinking about the last guy that tried something with her, but she was like his little sister and he took looking after her very seriously, he would have to kill someone if anything were to happen to her,' _or ill be killed_.' he thought thinking about what vegeta would do to him. that thought made his whole body he was walking up to the door he noticed that she wasn't in side but she was by the pool.' _duh its a nice day for a swim_' with that he walked around the house.

He walked into the pool area and took notice to Bra. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit that was a purple color, her waist long blue hair was put up in a mess bun on top of her head. From what he could tell she had black shades on. He also nodded the tattoo on her lower back, the one that she had got on her birthday this year, everyone thought that Vegeta was going to go and blow up a whole planet _' planet ha maybe the milky way_' but surprisingly he didn't but that was when everyone found out what the tattoo meant. The symbol was that of the royal house of Vegeta-sei. The next thing everyone knew vegeta, trunks and bulma also got the Bulma tried her best to talk her self out of it, sometimes Vegeta has a way with words.

He couldn't stop looking at her, she had grown from this annoying little girl that would bother him and trunks all the time just to play 'dollies' as she put it , to this beautiful teenage girl. She had taken her mother and grandfathers brains, in time that wasn't such a good thing Bra had out smarted the boys in everything they did. Most of all she had mothers looks, but even though her eyes were the color of her mothers, they still looked like her fathers. Just a look from her and you would feel a cold shiver go down your spine.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a book hit him on top of the head. " Goten! What the hell? You don't have to look at me like that you know." Bra said with her hands on her hips. Goten couldn't help but smile at her she looked like her mother when she did that., "I'm sorry B, I was just checking up on you since you're here by your self. You know with bulma and vegeta in America with your grandparents and Trunks, well I don't know where he is right now." he said while he brought his hand be hind his head in the sons fashion.

Bra looked at him, '_sometimes he reminds me of Goku, but then others chichi_'. she mentally shivered. she loved chichi but sometimes that women was crazier than her mom, her and her frying pan of doom. 'umm poor goku' she thought.

She shook her head of her thoughts while walking over to her table to put her book down and walked back over to the pool not caring that Goten was still there. _' Now since im older lets see if I can get his attention_' she said with a smirk that would rival he fathers. She moved her hand to her hair bow and turned her head to see if he was still look, and he was just as she thought. She smiled and let her long blue hair fall down her back.

Goten watched the sence that was playing out before him. He watched her hair fall in slow motion and her turn to him and betaken him with a finger and turned to dive into the pool with ease. It wasn't long till she came back up her hair was flat on her head and she had strands sticking to her face. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful '_Wait a minute, when did I start thinking that_' he looked at her again and watched the water fall from her face to her neck and down her well rounded chest. '_oh no Goten don't you do it, it Vegetas little princess and Trunks little sister_' he shook his head ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers ' _ha good thing these things are long_' he mused. The pair had their fun up until Goten had to leave , they said their goodnights and hugged, then went their ways.

* * *

It was ten at night and Bra was getting everything ready. For the passed two years she had been working on a time machine that no-one knew about. It wasn't like any time machine that someone would think, it was more of a watch. She had the help of her mother and grandfather, _'without them knowing of course.'_ Her mom wasn't really surprised when she came to her with some type of blue print for her to look at. Bulma said it was something that might work if she ever got the time to work on it and the materials, but to Bra that was all that she needed to get her going.

She was thanking every god there was for no-one being home. She was in her room, she already had her bag packed with everything that she thought that she was need and the last thing that she needed to do was get her self ready. She walked over to her closet,' _ugh for a girl who has everything I sure don't have anything_' she pouted. Then an idea struck her '_my training clothes_' she mentally patted her self on her back, picked up her clothes and headed to her bathroom.

For the passed couple years she had bribed her dad to train her, knowing that this day was going to happen. Of course her mother didn't want her 'baby girl' to train and get hurt, her father seemed to be fighting himself with it, he wanted her to train but she's his princess and he would always be there to protected her if anything went wrong.

Bra was amused by her memory as she was putting on her baggy black pant with the ends tucked into her white boots, she also had on her red sports bra, she looked her self over once more, put on her white sleeveless jacket, and throwing her hair up in a mess bun. She looked down at her wrist and smiled. Grabbing her bag off her bed she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat before she headed off.' _umm lets see, how about this_' she picked up a bowl of watermelon and a bottled water, closing the door and sitting at the table she began to think about whether or not she should leave a note for her family, but that thought was stopped when someone cleared their throat. She looked up and was shocked.

" I know what you're doing, but your secrets safe with me." the person said

Bra looked at him and smiled " Well Trunks after all you had you fun, I think it's time for mine what do you think?"

Trunks looked at his little sister and sat the table in front of her. "Bra just tell me you wont mess anything up, we don't need anything changing in this time line okay."

" The only person im going to say anything to is grandpa, besides I think hell like to know that he has grandchildren you know." Trunks sighed at that and stood up.

"Right, I'll cover for you but promise me you'll be back soon right?" Bra smiled weakly and looked down "Well, you see" she started not looking at him. "This is the first time I'm going anywhere and I don't know how much energy this is going to take from the time watch, but I'll be back as soon as I can I promise, but right now I have to be off okay." she walked over to her big brother and kissed him on the cheek and she watched him cross his arms,' _just like dad_' she gave a small laugh and waved to her brother, pressing a button and disapared like she was never there. Before she hit the button on the watch she swore she could hear Trunks tell her be careful and he loved her. _'Ah, im going insane.' _she thought before everything went blurry and black.

* * *

**Okay so how was that? Oh and sorry if anything is wrong, I reread it twice, but im sure something is wrong. XD I have the next couple chapters already done, but im going to see if I cant add more to them. Well im out! Peace and Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, well welcome back. I feel like each chapter is getting longer and longer.. but no complaints, I'm having fun. So I was eating peanut butter and crackers when I had more ideas for this chapter, so I redone it. Who knew peanut butter would get my creative side going? **

**HerosReprise- I've always liked reading about Vegeta and Bra, especially when she's smaller, for some reason it reminds me of my father and I.=) I had fun writing the Bra and Goten sence, I think it might be my favorite so far.**

**xSmallLadySerenity13- Thanks for letting me know that. I will get right to that as soon as I can, Thanks again =)**

**TeeLee123- Yep and mirai Trunks also killed Frieza and his father, that altered it too. If I remember correctly, I think he said something to Goku about it when they were talking. But thanks I hope you enjoy and we'll see what happens =)**

**well on to the next chapter. Peace and Love**

* * *

"Uh" Bra said as she appeared out of nowhere and landed on something soft, yet hard. She closed her eyes tightly and reopened them, everything was still blurry but she could see a bright light. After a few seconds her sight came to. She noticed that everything looked beautiful, the sky was a deep red, and if she wasn't mistaken, there were two suns, _'Now that's pretty cool'_ she thought before a noise brought her to look to the ground and noticed a hand and black spiky hair from under here. _'crap' _she got up and looked at the person. " A sol.." she didn't get the rest out, before she was pinned to the ground by a '_boy?' _she thought looking at a ki blast near her face.

" How did you get here, and who are..." the boy asked but couldn't get the rest out when he noticed her. Her eyes looked lighter with his blue ki next to her face, he looked at the girl closer and noticed that she had a bored look on her face. Once he got off her, he offered her, his hand but she didn't take it._' um im not that stupid, dad tricked with that once'_ she got up, dusting her self off and looked at the boy with a confused look and then looked around where she was again. _'In the middle of nowhere? So whys he here?'_

The boy looked to be her age, if that was possible. His black hair was short and spiky, he also had bangs that stopped above his eye brows, his skin was a dark tan most likely from being in the middle of nowhere in the sun, his body looked dare she say like a god? He was wearing the same uniform that her dad was wearing in one of the old pictures she had found years ago. She looked over him once more before her eyes met his.

" umm, I...I cant tell you, but i need to talk to the king." she said_. ' oh man this isn't going to end well i done see it. '_

The boy looked at her and crossed his arms." Nope don't think so, so spill girl." he said taking in her form and then his look went from serious to shocked. "You have a tail!" he gasped out.

Bra looked at him like he had grown six heads, then out of nowhere something soft brushed her leg. Looking down she seen a brown tail that was curled around her leg. "AHHHHHHHH! oh my gods, it came back!" she all but cried. The saiyan teen covered his ears. "geezs girl SHUT UP!" he yelled. Bra shut her mouth tight and glared at him. _'How dare he, doesn't he know who i am... oh wait he don't' _she rolled her eyes.

"So do you have a name?" he asked again now uncovering his ears.

"Bura and your?" she said giving her saiyan name while still looking at her tail.

He studied her once more before speaking, "My names Colbie." Bra nodded slowly. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before she spoke up.

" Colbie, can you please take me to King Vegeta." she thought hopeful, she was looking him in his eyes trying to find out what he was thinking but to her dismay she couldn't for the life of her. _'well I'm usually really good with stuff like this'_

He nodded and took to the air. Bra looked at him, anger began coursing through her veins. " Well, he's damn lucky I know how to fly." she told her self as she grabbed her bag and flew off after him.

While they were in the air, they didn't say a word. Bra was amazed at the city and the land scape to even be bothered by talking. Colbie, on the other hand would glance Bras direction every once and awhile to see how she was faring, well that's what he told himself. With the first look at her, he felt something strange like maybe she was royalty, but he quickly disregarded that, he just figured that it was the way that she was holding her self, _'Until she screamed, ah the lungs on the girl'_ he was brought back from his thoughts when he heard her gasp and followed her line of view, finding her staring at the palace.

"wow" she said to her self, _'Dad didn't do this place any justice, maybe it was because he didn't leave' _she wondered. Before she knew it, Colbie and herself landed in front of a large gate.

It looked to be from ancient Greece, the way the stone was placed, then she noticed before they both entered that it had the House of Vegeta's crest, she touched her lower back slightly before walking all the way through. Inside the gate was amazing, a fountain was placed in the middle of the yard along with different gardens filled with flowers, trees and stones.

Everything was either, red, blue, or a yellow gold color, it went rather well with the black stone that made up the palace. Bra was to caught up in what she was seeing that she didn't notice that Colbie was already near the big double doors, apparently he thought he was talking to her but when he turned to her she wasn't next to him.

"Bura, we need to get going his majesty is waiting for us." he didn't sound mean but the authority in his voice made her jump a little. Bra nodded and took one more glance around then hurried to Colbies side.

Once they were inside he had stopped her. "Bura, you're saiyan are you not?" Bra looked at him unsure.

"Colbie." she said as she walked in front of him, looking him in his eyes " I will tell you everything when the time comes but I cannot right now, but yes I am saiyan , that's all I can tell you."

'I guess I can handle that, but I will find out what's going on'

he thought to himself as they headed through many hallways again. For some reason unknown to him he felt the need to protect her, and try as he might he would do so even with her not telling him everything.

After a few minutes of walking Colbie had stopped again but this time he stopped in front of two double doors that had a dark red hint to them. There were two guards standing at either end, before neither Colbie or Bra could walk closer to the door the guard of the right stopped them

"State your business here" the deep voice came. Bra looked at the man and noticed that he was eyeing her heavily, she quickly removed her gaze from him and found the door to be a lot more interesting. _'Stupid tail'_

" We have permission to see the king." Colbie said unfazed by the man. The guard looked at him and 'humped', but let them through.

Walking in the throne room Bra was taking back, never in all the year did her father talk about the throne room. She didn't understand why, it was beautiful, the black walls were lite up by the large windows behind the throne, a deep red rug ran from the double doors to the stairs near the thrown, but what stopped her from looking around was the three men that stood in front of her, _'Well two men and a kid... wait that's dad' _she mused _'Awe, he's so cute and tiny'_

She was quickly cut from the thoughts as she walked closed as he bowed deeply, Bra followed suit but not so deeply as Colbie, just enough for no one to say anything.

" Stand up." the kings voice boomed and Bra smirked at that, _'yeah, that's where dad gets it.'_ At that moment the man next to the king noticed her and was mad. "Girl, do you think something is funny?" he said as he got in her face.

Bra took this moment to look at the man, he easily towered her. He was bald, and had a mustache, he was also very muscular. She looked him in the eye and finally said " Well now that I think about it"

'Oh no, she not going to say something is she?'

Colbie questioned himself.

"Yeah there is something funny, funny smelling, gods do you ever take a bath, oh and what's up with that mustache? I mean really? It makes you look like a total geek." she finished with her arms crossed.

The man looked at her in disbelieve for a second and then he was angry, Colbie noticed this and palmed his face. _'Great, this is just what I didn't want to happen.'_

A new voice spoke up "Hahaha, that was great." the king looked over at his young son and gave a glare.

"Hump" was the princes reply.

"Little girl I'm..." he said before she cut him off. " I'm not a little girl. The names Bura, lets get that straight bud!"

Before Bra could say anything else he lunged at her, grabbing her by her throat, bringing her up in the air to his eye level. For a second Bra was shocked, grabbing at his big hand_ 'ugh think, relax you can get out of this' _her tail lashed fiercely behind her.

While Bra was thinking that Colbie started to move when he notice king Vegeta put his hand up to him and look back over at the girl. Suddenly their scouters started beeping, everyone except the man that was holding Bra noticed.

"Nappa, that's enough!" the king said, the man know as Nappa dropped Bra and walked back to his spot, he made sure that his eyes never left her.

"So, Bura? That's a saiyan name no?" the king said to the girl that was now getting up.

" Yes sir, It's hard to explain right now, I need only to tell you, no one else may know. I'm sure that you understand?" Bra asked. The king only looked at her. _'The way she holds her self and her remarks almost remind me of...'_ he looked over to his son and looked back at the girl that stood in front of him, she smirked.

" Nappa, take the prince and go train." the king ordered, the fact that the king knew Nappa was going to talk back did nothing but piss him off. "Go!" king Vegetas voice boomed once more bringing a shiver down everyone's spine.

The little princes didn't say anything, as he was walking to the door he stopped next to Bra and looked up at her, Bra seen this and looked at him. He gave her a small nod and then a smirk, Bra mirrored his actions and turned to king Vegeta with a full out smile.

The king had got all the information out of Colbie then sent him on his way, the solider didn't want to go to far he wasn't sure of what he girl could do. Judging from her power level when Nappa had her, he was sure she could have powered up a lot more.

"So Bura, what is it that you have to tell me, if must be important if I had to send my guards and son out." he said while walking around that room. Bra looked at him, her grandfather, the one that she wanted to know so much about. She was near him and couldn't even talk to him. _'gods, what's wrong with me'_

King Vegeta was facing one of the paintings on the wall when all of a sudden he was feeling all kinds of emotions, some he knew, some he never felt. He turned to Bra and noticed that she had a light blue aura around her, her eyes were closed and then everything around king Vegeta went black.

* * *

**Yeah sure I could have went on, but I think right there is a good spot to stop.=) So Colbie is my OC. I love that name, well that and Zane. lol. Bura means Bra but im sure you all know that, but just making sure. So ive got news, im going on a trip to visit my family up north in KY, for about a month, it's about 6 and half hour dive from Columbia, SC. I would fly but lets face it, that scares the crap out of me, but good news I'm bringing my laptop with me and I'll be able to update there. woohoo! I didn't say it was going to be bad.. lol well R&R =) Peace and Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm back, sorry I was wanting to update sooner but I've had a pretty bad couple days, a friend of mine was found dead... but im trying to make it passed that. So here's the next chapter it's short to me but there's a reason. peace and love.**

* * *

_Last time on Tell me about OUR planet:_

_King Vegeta was facing one of the paintings on the wall when all of a sudden he was feeling all kinds of emotions, some he knew, some he never felt. He turned to Bra and noticed that she had a light blue aura around her, her eyes were closed and then everything around king Vegeta went black..._

* * *

Colors. That's what Vegeta was seeing. Blues, yellows, reds, greens, they were morphing together to make a picture. Slowly three figures stood there. King Vegeta noticed his son. I mean how could he not? The boy... well in this case the man looked just like him minus the facial hair.

The second person he noticed was a teenaged boy, he was unmistakably his sons, noting the boys sharp features. Though the one thing that threw him off was the brats hair, but he chose not to dwell on it too much. Bura would know, and he was sure going to ask her, after he got out of this... what ever it was.

The next and last person he saw was a women. The first thing that came to his mind, _'Exotic.' _Right down to her blue hair and blue. Never had he seen someone look like this. He stopped and looks at the women once again_. 'Bura, she looks just like this women.. could that mean'_ He didn't get time to think about it anymore as the group of three began to disappear, and just as it was before, he was standing in the middle of black once again.

Vegeta noticed that he was hearing something, like a white noise. Two voices, _' Clearly a male and female'_ the thought made it way in his head. The voice began to get louder and louder, till he was able to understand what they was saying.

_'Daddy, would you tell me about our planet?' _Vegeta noted a small female voice but still couldn't see anything but blackness. The young girl was silent for a moment, then said _'And before you say anything I know I wasn't born there, but I am the princess of all saiyan am I not? So don't that make the planet mine too?' _

Suddenly everything was bright, and he seen the two figures sitting and talking. Everything stopped so he was able to notice to both people. His son and what only could be Bura. Finally everything clicked in Vegeta mind and he was pulled back in to reality

Still staring at Bura, she wasn't standing anymore, she was on her hands and knees, sweat dripped from her nose and she was breathing hard. _'What ever she did must have taken a lot from her'_ he thought as he walked around her to her.

From her angle on the floor she lifted her head so she was able to see Vegeta. She seen the questionable look he was giving her. She knew that she couldn't tell just anyone about herself, but she didn't think it would hurt to tell her that wouldn't change anything in her time.

After another minute she was able to get to her feet, "Sorry that was the first and last time ill ever try that." she told him smiling, he just nodded. Things were a little awkward for a couple of seconds, till someone decided to speak. " What... I..." the king didn't know how or what to ask put her hands up and shook her head. " Let me explain, I was able to show you things, my family... and your..." a smile came to her face. " You seen your son, my brother Trunks, and my mother Bulma. You see your son is my dad, so that makes you my." she wasn't able to finish king Vegeta did.

"Grandfather."

She looked at his face, it hardened like her fathers when he was thinking. While letting him fight what his mind was saying she walked around the room. She wanted to get a good look at everything. She came to a stop in front of a painting. She knew right away two people but the third was the one that had her gaze. A beautiful women, holding whom she knew to be her father on her lap. She didn't have the look like everyone that she had met had, the women's face was soft and her eyes, her dark eyes didn't look mean like most she had seen today, they looked like they were smiling, gentle, but looks can be deceiving that much she knew

Bra's heart speed up as she reached out her hand to touch the painting and felt a zap run threw her body and quickly brought her hand back to her body. Her eyes widened when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to she her grandfather looked at her.

"Well my child, I think it time to get you settled in and I'm guessing that you didn't just come here to visit right?" the king asked her, knowing the answer already. She could do much but smile.

" well, king.." she was stopped by his hand. " Call me something else." he more or less demanded to her rather than told her. _'Just like dad'_ she felt a little bittersweet about it all, she was here and her family wasn't, mainly her father. She crossed her arms and smirked at him. " Alright then Ojisan." he smirked back at her.

_' Things will really be different with her here.' _" Okay we have stuff to do, so let us get to it." he offered his arm to her and she gladly took it smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mhahahahaha. So I don't know if I'll post on Halloween but I have to say Happy Halloween to all. It's my favorite holiday ... cant wait to go around and scare the crap out of some kids and candy, yes candy... oh but on to the story =) peace and love**

* * *

_'Ugh, if he don't stop, I swear im going to cut off his tail.'_ Bra fumed to herself. She had been on planet Vegeta for about a week and a half now. At the moment she was with her 'child father' in the gravity room that she had brought with her. He wasn't doing anything that she should get mad about, it was the fact that all she heard rom him was " I'm the Saiyan prince you will do as I say" crap for the past six hours.

Her Ojisan had told her that he wanted her to spend sometime with him so that she would be able to understand more about her father now in her time. Of course she knew better, he needed Nappa and she was the perfect bait. _' I'm babysitting a brat'_ she thought as a smirk came to play on her now clam face.

Vegeta didn't know what hit him, till he ate the metal ground. Hard. Feeling his pride take a shot, he hurried and sat up right and rubbed his now red face.

Bra, whom was 2 foot behind the little prince still had her foot out from tripping him and was now holding her side hurt but of course if you were laughing as hard as she, yours would hurt too.

Vegeta, now standing was fuming. He turned to her and started at her murderously. When Bra felt his energy spike she looked at him still smirking. If looks could kill, she would be one dead girl right now. _'About time'_

"How dare you trip the prince of all Saiyan" his voice boomed. Not shocked at his loud voice but still sweat dropped. "Again with this prince of all Saiyan crap, I'm sick of it already. All I want is a decent training session with you and all you can do is complain about everything." she yelled at him as her hair was starting to flying all around her .

Vegetas glare lightened on her, then his eyes widened a fraction when he took notice to her energy spike. Royal blue aura just like his. He gasped he knew that only royal Saiyan had a auras like that, then that only meant _'She a royal'_ he keep his eye on the teenage girl who was in front of him and began to wonder why no one said anything. He didn't understand though, her hair wasn't right and her eye, her eyes were blue but they reminded him of something but he couldn't pin point it. '_I'll just keep this information to my self'_

Finally he took his fighting stance, in which Bra noticed and took hers. Vegeta lunged first with a wicked smirk playing on his face.

"BRAT" a loud gruff voice yelled up the stairs. He had yelled for Trunks all morning and he wasn't a very patient man to begin with. With his arm folded over his chest he was about to yell again when he seen a flash of lavender fly by him and out the door. Vegeta smirked and walked out the front door and followed his soon.

When Vegeta got to the GR he notice that his son was acting different. Now that he thought about it he's been acting funny for about two days. When he and Bulma asked about Bra, he seemed to stiffen up a little but he said that she was over at Pan house. It never occurred to call anyone and ask because both girls normally did that and wouldn't tell their parents but today, today was the day that he was going to find out what the heck was going on.

Watching his son punch an imaginary appoint, he cleared his throat making Trunks stop half way through his punch/kick combo. Trunks looked at his dad and gulped. _'Damn, this isn't going to be good.'_

"So brat, where's your sister?" Vegeta asked looking over his son and just like he thought he stiffened at the sound of his father brining up his sister. "Brat im warning you." he said in a treating tone. He didn't even have to say it, Trunks knew his life would be hell if he didn't say something right.

"Dad I told you where she is, she's at.." but he didn't get to finish as he was slammed to the ground. Moaning he got up and rubbing his head now that has a bump on it _'Sis I'm going to murder you' _he thought angrily to his sister, and as if she was right next to him, he could feel her smirk. Rolling his eyes, he blocked his fathers punch. Things went like this for the next couple hours.

By the time that dinner had come around, Trunks had thought if he was lucky enough that no one would say anything about Bra and he was starting to feel lucky, his parents said nothing about her. Only when his grandfather came down stair did that turn around. " Oh Bulma dear, have you seen my granddaughter I have some news for her that I think she might love." the grey haired man said looking around with a happy expression. Bulma looked up smiling at her father, he loved his grandchildren but he kind of took more to Bra, why, because she was just like her mother. Vegeta just 'humped' and looked at Trunks, as did everyone else.

"Trunks dear do you know where your sister is?" his mother asked. He looked at his mom, as a million thoughts went through his head. _' Geezs what am I going to tell her, I already told dad she was at Pans, but she's back by now... crap I'm stuck and I told her I cover her..."_ drifting off in his thoughts. He wasn't aware that his mother was calling him. "Trunks,!" she yelled snapping out of thinking he looked at his mom and then he father. " Boy you better say something, I don't feel her anywhere, either she's lowering her ki or she's not here at all. Now its you chose on what you choose." Vegeta said flatly.

Trunks moved uncomfortably in his chair and began to speak. " You're right." with that he got out of his chair and walked out of the house, flying to a spot only he and his sister knew about.

All three adults looked at each other. Which one was Vegeta right about, was what was going through each of their minds. Then it hit them, well more like Vegeta. _'Damn'_ he cursed as he got up out of his chair and walked up the stairs, leaving Bulma and her father to star after him.

:Flashback 2 years ago:

_Vegeta was sitting out in the back yard meditating. Getting away from things he didn't want to discuss with anyone. That when he felt her, slowly but surely she made her way over to him and sat down. Opening his eyes, he saw his daughter fourteen years old today and beautiful like her mother. She was looking at him, her eyes were like diamonds the way the sun was hitting them. He noticed the look on her face and he knew right away what she wanted to talk about. _

_" What is it this time?" he asked her, Bra just smiled at her father and began to talk. " Dad, if you could go back to our planet, if giving that chance would you?" her question struck surprise in him. Of course he would love to have his planet back, but it was out of the question. Its been_ to_ long for them to bring back the planet right? While all this was flashing through her fathers face, Bra smiled knowing very well that he would love to. Leaving her father to think more, she made her move to the house. _

_After Bra's party, Vegeta found his little girl in her room, sitting on the floor in a baggy black shirt that was once his, and blue sweatpants. Her hair was wet and piled on top of her head in a bun with a few strands hanging in her face. Shaking his head, he went to close her door, when he noticed all the paper surrounding her. 'Just like her mother' he mused and went to his room._

:End flash back:

_' Where are those paper'_ Vegeta slowly said to himself. Soon as he entered Bras room he began looking through everything. The girl was smart, hell she was his and Bulma's child and he knew she could and would hide anything important of hers away from anyone. Just as he was about to pull back her covers something hit him.. literally on the head, which caused him to look up at her ceiling fan, then back down to the floor were the capsule lay at his feet. With a smirk he grabbed it and opened it.**_ POOF_**


End file.
